Animals
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Something strange happens in the library in Kaiba's mansion and everything changes. JouDuke, YamiBakura, YugiMalik, RyouMarik Eventually SetoJou rated for future chapters


**Mika-chan: ANOTHER STORY!! OH MY!**

**Riku-chan: Oo "Oh my?" What are you? Alice In Wonderland?**

**Mika-chan: OO OOOO! That would be a good idea for a story!**

**"Seto was sitting on a low branch in tree, his teacher sitting below him attempting to get him to listen to her History Lesson. But obviously the young man was to occupied talking to his cat. He jumped down into the field and walked towards the small stream, leaning down to look at his reflection. The cat seemed to find something much more interesting then that as he tugged on Seto's pants. 'Now little blue, that's just a rabbit in a waist coat. Wait... A rabbit in a waist coat? Oh my!' Seto began to follow the rabbit, ' Mr. Rabbit wait for me!'"**

**Riku-chan: Enough! Let them read the story you just wrote!!**

**Mika-chan: Fine then...**

**Warning: Yaoi in later chappies. Possible a lemon if I can attempt to write one.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh… This wouldn't be a fanfiction, this would be the show.**

* * *

_**Animals**_

Jounouchi Katsuya was sitting in a rickety old desk in the very back of his English class, doodling in his notebook. He wasn't paying much attention to the teacher because he jumped when a loud, 'THWACK!', was heard all around the class room. The sound originating from his desk. Joey looked up slowly into the glaring eyes of his teacher, eyes filled with defiance.

"Jounouchi Katsuya! Why are you NOT paying attention in my class?!" Mr. Tetsumo yelled, glaring at Jou.

Jou just looked at him coolly for a moment before smirking and looking back down at his notebook, continuing with his doodles. He could feel the gazes of all the students in the class on him. Including his boyfriend Otogi's.

Now, Seto wasn't the kind of guy who would stick up for just about anybody, but when Mr. Tetsumo raised his hand to smack Jou he just had to say something, "Tetsumo-sensei… I believe you need to be leaving. Now. Or I shall have the authorities escort you off this property."

The teacher lowered his hand and slowly turned to focus fear filled eyes on the young CEO, "I beg your pardon Seto-kun, but you have no say in what I do. Now please stay out of this."

Seto slowly closed the laptop sitting on his desk as he stood, slamming his hands on his desk and smirking, "I beg YOUR pardon Tetsumo-sensei. But not only is this a private academy, but it is a private academy owned by my company. I do have say in what you do. Now either you leave now and go find yourself another job, or I will have you escorted off the property and make sure you do not get another job as long as you live."

The rest of the students in the class all gave silent shouts of joy as they looked at Mr. Tetsumo expectantly. Each pair of eyes betraying their own reasons of hate for their now ex-teacher. Jou's eyes carried the most heated gaze. This teacher had tormented him since the beginning of the year. A few examples would be; failing his grades when he was making perfect scores, giving him detention when he did nothing, giving him detention when he barely did anything, and sexually harassing him when all the other students left.

As Mr. Tetsumo slowly backed up towards the door and bolted out of it as soon as his hand found the handle, Jou's eyes turned to look at Seto with a silent thank you but instead found the young CEO packing up his laptop and books to leave.

Seto picked up his bags and went to stand in front of the teacher's desk, "I see that I now have to deal with you worthless fools. You have 2 choices, either go home early, or follow me to my house to finish this annoying day. The library in my house is a much more appropriate setting for an English class."

Many of the students decided they wanted to go home early instead of dealing with Kaiba as their teacher, which was probably the safest thing to do. The only students left were; Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Anzu, Mai, Otogi, Honda, Jou, and a couple random students.

Seto looked at the bunch and decided on what he was going to do. He didn't want this many people in his house so he glared at the unnamed kids and they scurried out the door. He then turned his eyes to Anzu and Mai who glared back at him but ended up leaving anyway. 'Now,' he thought, 'I just need to get rid of one more…' He looked slowly around the room his eyes resting on Jou then decided against it so he turned his gaze to Honda.

Honda felt Kaiba's gaze and he opened his mouth to say something but Kaiba beat him to it, "You are not welcome on my property due to the incident you caused last week. Leave. If you wish to learn so badly, do not attempt to break into my home."

All eyes turned to Honda and opened wide. Jou looked to his friend but didn't say anything. He knew why he did it. Honda was trying to find something out for him. Which of course, he didn't find. Duh! Kaiba keeps all his personal journals locked up else where.

* * *

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the Kaiba mansion, all eyes wide as they looked up at the magnificent building. Beautiful golden colored brick walls with vines draping down the side. Large Mahogany doors leading into the foyer, a 'small' rose garden to either side of the house, and trees scattered everywhere as if to make it look like a forest. They had never seen anything like it. 

And all Kaiba could do was look at them as if they were idiots, "Are you just going to stand their gaping like gold fish or are you going to go inside?"

The friends all looked at each other and nodded silently as they followed the irritated man into his home, making sure to stay at least 3 feet behind him.

When they came to the library Kaiba opened the door to reveal a very large colection of books. Even larger then the collention at the public library. Which Jou in fact comented on, "Hey Moneybags, you should make dis da public library. Seems ya gots more books 'ere den they do at da real library."

Seto's right eye twitched slightly at Jou's speaking, "Do you even know how to speak properly Mutt? Or does your Master have to teach you again? I'd be very glad to. You see, I hate that annoying little accent of yours. I've seen your grades, and you are not as stupid as you make it seem. Now either you speak properly, or I'll have to teach you personaly."

Jou looked at Kaiba shocked. 'Woah woah woah! What da hell?! What's he talkin about? I talk like dis cause it's more comfortable!' Then he smirked, " Of course I can talk properly... Master Kaiba. But I choose not to because I absolutely love to annoy you. I'm positive I can talk exactly like you Master. But then again, I wouldn't want to be a burden. I have something for you to... Contemplate. What happens when 2 handsom young CEOs get in a fight about grammer?" Jou waited a minute for Kaiba to answer but he never did so he spoke again, "You don't know? Well then, either you leave me alone about how I talk, or I'll shut you down."

Otogi looked approvingly at his boyfriend and walked over to him, "Hey Kaiba, we gonna get this over with or are you gonna start another fight with my boy again? Cause he's not the only one that can shut you down. I know a few things about your company that would make anyone run away."

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Mika-chan: Ok. I know that isn't very god and I really need to finish my other stories… But! I had this idea and it's like… so cool! OO SO I HAD TO!!! Don't kill meh!**

**Riku-chan: She did not have to... She's just mean! I wanted to read that other story to... SO FINISH IT ALREAY!**


End file.
